Prompts
by sailormai20
Summary: Collection of Beyblade drabbles written in response to prompts. Various pairings, genres etc - warnings, if any, at the start of each chapter. Contains many different character perspectives and themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello~!

Here's some prompts I found somewhere (probably on lj). I'll do ten prompts per chapter, then this will probably become my dumping ground for short drabbles or will die until I decide to do more beyblade prompt lists (feel free to recommend some!)

Let's start!

* * *

**Let It Rip!  
**At the beginning, it had been more of a wobble and it hadn't been long until his beyblade had toppled over completely ceasing movement. But that didn't stop him from launching, launching and launching again. He had to start somewhere, right? If it had to be at the bottom, then so be it - that simple meant that he couldn't be knocked down further, but could only rise up and up, until he finally achieved his goal! To be a champion beyblader, that was what he wanted to be! His father and mother had been ecstatic; after all, beyblades were what they had both based their respective professions on. They both gave him various tips and strategies, spending time and money helping his blade become the strongest it could be at his skill level. He was greatful for everything they did and trained all the harder for it. But perhaps his strongest person to strive for was his grandmother. It wasn't winning or losing (not that it was with his parents either) or continuing on her dreams and business but it was something much simpler, something that he had never forgotten, something that she was so happy he hadn't forgotten. _Fun_. She clasped Draciel in his hands and beamed at him, conveying so much energy in that one action. From that day on, even though his spin hadn't resembled a wobble for a long time, he felt he could clearly and proudly yell "Let it Rip!".

**Together  
**When he was younger, he promised he'd always stay by his mother's side. She'd laughed, lilting and light, replying "Together". After she died, his father didn't want to be together anymore - he left and returned occasionally, bearing gifts as if to apologise for his inability to cope without the love of his life. He came around eventually, seeing that not all had been lost. While waiting for his father, Takao had still been together with his grandfather. Kendo wasn't what he was interested in and neither was training or learning, but family meant together and if that's what it took to keep being stuck together, he'd do it! But perhaps he hadn't done enough. He'd been really young when his mother had died. He didn't remember much except her laugh and smell, her favourite flowers or her old university hoody (it was in his cupboard, a secret from the rest of the family, though he wasn't quite sure why). Hiro had been older. His older brother had always been more like his father, and when he was old enough, he left too. But when he came back, together had never appealed to him. But that was irrelevant - whether Hiro wanted him to be or not, Takao would be with him, together forever, because that's what brothers were for, right?

**Smile**  
It felt odd to do something so simple. Of course, it took more muscles to smile than it did to frown, so it wasn't the simplest of all bodily functions either. Yet it was something people did on a daily basis. Why was the feeling so foreign to him then? He was the perfect being, wasn't he? He was Yuiry, the one to bring the world into Borcov's hands! ...Well, that had been the plan.  
Watching Kai's team laugh and smile, jumping all over each other and posing for photos... Was that common nature too? Human nature? Did that make him inhuman? Not perfect? But then the old man came to tell him that he would look after them, keep them away from Borcov and the Abbey. Keep the same. His eyes widened and Dickenson said Kai had authorised for them to stay in his penthouse. His face felt wrong somehow, like it was shattering. It kept twitching, but eventually it felt right. Locking eyes with Kai, then looking over his wary teammates, he finally felt that such an action really was that simple.

**Fade**  
Kai couldn't remember much about when his father left. His family had been in Voltaire's office and people had been yelling and his mother had been crying. His father, usually so cheerful, had become quite solemn. He only looked at Kai once during that meeting, and to this day, he could never figure out what that glance meant. It was almost as if he was trying to convince his son to forgive him. His _only_ son. Who he left _alone_ because he wanted to play with _toys_. Forgiveness wasn't an option. Kai loved beyblades and bitbeasts, yet now he felt bipolar toward them. They were intricate and amazing machines and bitbeasts held such majestic and supernatural power, but they were also the thing that made his father leave and tore his family apart. When he was younger, he had always smiled and laughed as he played with Dranzer - his father was always there, either physically or in his mind and heart. As a young child, his father had been his world - if his father was there, no one else mattered, there was only one person he needed to make proud. After that day, when he had tried after his father, yelling and crying nonsense to his turned back, that happiness faded to seriousness and a destructive mind. In essence, he himself faded, all because of his father's love for a stupid toy...

**Sadness**  
He understood the feeling of being locked in a cage far too well. Just because the Abbey was larger than your average cage didn't make it any less of one. Freedom, or more correctly, the lack of, was also something he was familiar with. However, he had grown immune to it, unlike all the new recruits who still sobbed themselves to sleep or occasionally tried to riot before being violently beaten down. Moments like those were part of daily life for him - they had lost their effect on him. They didn't phase him in the slightest.  
But watching her being captured and made... That had almost broken him - his psychologist/therapist/cruel scientist had had to deal with his violent outburst that day... He'd spent a long time in hospital afterwards, but Boris couldn't have cared less. The creature they had made out of him wasn't anywhere near as pitiful as the one they were currently creating for him to wield. Once, she had been a proud falcon, large for her kind, with soft looking winds and powerful talons. Now, she was slowly becoming an artificial bitbeast, a monster being grown in a glass tube, far away from where she should be flying in the skies... To him, that was the most horrid thing to see, that was why he would never lose or let anything happen to her. He couldn't let this creature feel any more sadness in her life.

**Battle  
**She had never particularly liked beyblading if she were honest. It seemed far too brutal. Not for her - she wasn't a princess, always one for either pushing the boys around physically or tugging on their heartstrings with her cute attitude. Call her what you will, it didn't matter: Ming-Ming was a girl out to get what she wanted, no matter the way. Acting was one of those skills she used.  
Beyblading had helped her get her face known, plastered on tvs and building billboards alike. She wanted to be a singer and her hobby had allowed her fame. Saying she didn't like beyblading wasn't entirely correct then - she didn't like professional battles. Fighting each other she could understand - that was fair and honest. But that wasn't what they were doing - they were pitting their bitbeasts up against each other. Forcing their loyal friends to fight... Was that right? Was it okay that when she lost, Venus got hurt? Was she still a good friend then? Were there points to these battles?  
...She had no idea of the answer, so she battled the same question within herself on a daily basis...

**Pose**  
Kai's poses had often been something he mocked, along with the grunts and 'hns' their captain seemed so fond of, but it wasn't until after his fight with Brooklyn did he realise that his poses were much more than a cocky attitude. After that day, Takao often thought poses could say a lot more than words ever could. Hiromi's hands on her hips meant she was going to be a bossy know-it-all brat and Max's facial poses (expressions? Whatever) and waves were always full of energy and happiness. Mao often clung to Rei and Enrique was often seen sneaking an arm around a lady - obviously love (though for the later, that could be debated...). He himself had different poses - the hat been turned around meant a challenge, the pointing of the finger meant a challenge or he could be arguing too. Kai had always intrigued him though. The crossed arms and tall straight back were often seen as aloofness and being too proud. Takao had also seen him like that in battle though. The same pose was used when Kai didn't want to talk or when he was too embarrassed (he kinda froze up and refused to let anyone see what he was really feeling). So while a picture could say one thousand words, one of Kai's poses could mean the entire dictionary. While some would see that as stupid or daunting, Takao took it as a challenge that he'd definitely win!

**Triumph**  
He'd stopped beyblading a while ago - he'd gone past twenty, so he was far bigger and stronger than most the other brats around, so it really wasn't far. But that was okay, since he still fought with his team on a regular basis. Winning and losing didn't mean much anymore - they weren't professionals and had nothing to gain except bragging rights (plus loser had to do dishes). Even if he lost, he could smile about it (something he wouldn't have been able to done back in his professional days). But there was one thing he did still take seriously and that was Kai. Apart from the fact that battling the other blader reminded him of those (what seemed like) far gone days, the dual haired bluenette was still a moody block of ice, a burning contradiction. Getting him to crack and laugh hysterically, generally from a glomp-turned-tickle-attack, was something that only he could do. And Yuiry treasured that triumph more than anything else in the world.

**Loss**  
His father had died when he was young. He couldn't remember exactly what caused all the trees to collapse - an earthquake, maybe? - but he did remember the conversation he had as his dad died, clear as though it had happened yesterday. His father had told him to become number one, and handed him Gaia Dragoon. So he vowed he would. He trained and trained and trained. Eventually, he left his mother at their home, alone in tears (walking with his back to her made it easier for him to cry - he couldn't let her think he really couldn't do this) and travelled, finding new rivals wherever he ended up. He never lost until he met Takao. But he didn't give up! It simply wasn't his nature! And while he never won against the older boy, he had fun, travelled, made new friends and experienced a ton of new things he never would have been able to do. So while he hadn't become number one (technically - he still totally believed he kicked Takao's butt in their first match), he knew his dad would say otherwise. After all, one of his talents was grabbing a loss and making a win out of it.

**Distant  
**Distance wasn't something he was used to. Takao was an in-your-face type of guy after all. He understood that bugged people, but he also wasn't a quitter or incredibly quick to realise if he was bugging someone. Most people just let him be, figuring it was just a phase and eventually got used to his huge personality (and the matching mouth and stomach). Kai had never let him get his way though. The dual bluenette was all about distance. Perhaps that was why he enjoyed beyblading - he didn't have to get physically close to people to kick their arses and a team wasn't always necessary. Occasionally, he met people like Kai and was rejected. He shrugged it off - he was obviously too cool for them anyway! Kai had been different. They were completely polar opposites, except for the fact of how passionate they were. Maybe that was what drew him in, demanding he break the distance between the bluenettes. A strange type of emotional magnetism? Whatever it was, it had struggled and pushed and fought like all hell until it finally one - even Kai's distance had to break on Lake Baikal. The moment their hands touched, he felt a spark and knew the other felt it too - after that, Kai no longer felt so distant to him anymore.

* * *

Please review~


	2. Chapter 2

And here's the next part~!

Very slight shounen-ai in 'Confusion'

* * *

**A Secret**  
Everyone has a secret or two. As a staff member of a high-class magazine, it was his job to uncover all of those hidden details and reveal them to the world! He often didn't think about what he did - celebrities, in his mind, were people too - everyone loved to gossip about everyone, why should they be exempt? Wouldn't it make people think they were cooler for being more real? Make the public believe that they were just ordinary people too and anything is possible? His last case, so to speak, was in 2003 - he was to cover the Beyblading World Championships. He refused - yes, they were celebrities, but they were sporting stars, nothing special. They were also just kids - he didn't want to get involved. Firstly, because if they became big when they were older, they were gonna get enough publicity and secondly, kids should be kids. He wasn't going to ruin their lives and destroy their sense of worth. He'd never been happier to quit. He was glad he did. The mess that came from the unscrupulous man that succeeded him... The Ivanov kid ended up in hospital (again) while the purple haired one from his team got a few charges of assault against press members. Daichi had ended up going back home and hadn't been heard from since. Emily had been humiliated when her diary had gone viral. It had seemed as though the skeletons in the closet would never stop falling out. Eventually, he got a new job with a non-psycho boss. Well, he wasn't sure on that still. But nonetheless, now he understood what he'd done to countless others - this was his chance to make it right. He worked as lawyer, specialising in discrimination and defamation. He was damn good at it too - he wouldn't have been hired by Hiwatari Enterprises otherwise. In saying that, it was no secret that Hiwataris enjoyed revenge and that was perhaps one secret he didn't mind sharing.

**Food**  
Call him fat or piggish, it wouldn't effect him in the slightest. He loved his food too much to quit. Why should he quit anyway? Takao wasn't obese and didn't have any health problems, plus he was still a growing boy (though at almost 19, he had to stop using that excuse soon...). But if people actually asked why he enjoyed food so much, perhaps they wouldn't be so judgemental. The memories were only vague, but all the times he could remember his mother cooking, she would do nothing but smile and laugh, teasingly feeding him small portions of whatever deliciousness she was crafting. To be honest, none of the food or smells he'd devoured so far came anywhere near close to his mother's cooking, but hey, he hadn't been raised to be a quitter, had he?

**Apart**  
We were never apart, not really. I mean, yeah, Rei did live in Japan when he was with the BladeBreakers and I lived in China, in our traditional little village in the most picturesque mountains. He lived a high-profile life, winning battle after battle, while we attempted to get news of what was happening back home. We had only ever really been apart when he left for the first time - Rai was so angry with his supposed best friend that we never really spoke of Rei. It didn't mean I didn't think of him everyday though. Because if you think of someone, it means they always have a home to return to, right? That's what I always believed. I think I managed to make Rei understand that during our battle. Since then, he understood our point more too (I don't know how he couldn't before - he did just up and leave with the strongest bitbeast our village possessed, but I suppose I can blame that on him being male ;p). He wrote often and called whenever Takao wasn't around - I learnt to conveniently make sure nobody was around on my end either. It was always just the two of us then. Despite being seperated by an ocean, it wasn't a big deal. Everyone knows I've been in love with Rei for years and it's pretty obvious he's smitten with me too. I had been jealous when Salima had shown up - perhaps thats an understatement, but that's not the point. Either way, I'm not jealous now. Currently, Rei still is in Japan, and once again, I'm in our village. But he's never really going to be apart from me again - the little ones in my stomach and the ring on my finger are testament to that.

**Confusion**  
Kai was oblivious, he really was, but Boris couldn't do anything but shake his head. Yuiry was just as bad, after all, the two of them had been dancing around each other for months, both too stupid to realise the other liked him back. But now, they were standing face to face, confused as hell, wondering why they'd both received love letters saying to meet at that exact time and exact spot. Of course, Boris had hand written them, so they should have recognised his script (that and the fact both had exclusively confided in him and him alone so nobody else knew). But apparently it was too much of a stretch for them to figure it out. Apparently a more physical push was needed to end the confusion. Pushing Yuiry down to Kai's height, he made sure their faces smacked together and yelled at them to be honest with each other before leaving - beating around the bush around two airheads obviously wasn't the best way to go about things.

**Friend**  
Was it wrong of him to be so mad at them when they left? Rei and Max had given him no prior warning, not even an inkling that they weren't going to stay and fight with him. Of course, it made sense, but did winning mean that much? He often said he was the world champ, like he was the only one who could hold that title, but didn't they get he was joking? They were a team - they had all put in equal effort to become the best bladers in the world - couldn't they see they were already world champions? Foot in mouth disease has caught up to me again. When Kai left, that was like a punch to the stomach. Kai had taught him everything he knew; Takao had only ever beaten the other by sheer luck. After everything they'd been through, how could they all just up and leave like that? He didn't understand. A title meant more to them than friendship? They could have it then. He didn't want it. Weren't friends supposed to understand?

**Emotion**  
He wasn't emotionless, but he wasn't emotional either. Rei was the balancing aspect of the Blade Breakers, the one who could see the good and bad in everything and clearly evaluated things before acting. Well, most of the time. Emotions were fickle and a lot of the time, he watched them override people, making them strange beasts of action, later feeling the weight of their behaviour. Of course, sometimes their actions were necessary and made things work out for the best. But it wasn't something he could do - occasionally he did let his emotions overrun him, but it made him scared. How was he supposed to be the reasonable, reliable one if he let his emotions carry him away? But if he were too unemotional, he could turn people away... Being human was really difficult, wasn't it?

**Fighting Spirit**  
Mr Dickenson's speeches were often short and sweet, but today he was being abnormally long. It wasn't that it was a deal speech, he just wasn't entirely sure what the old man was saying. Fighting Spirit? Well, yeah, he had that (he did, right?), but he thought it could be summed up simply - surely it didn't need a huge speech written around it? Maybe he was just prattling on, trying to make the beyblading world cohesive again after Borcov's second takeover attempt, but that didn't seem to gel with the young man much either. Finally, Dickenson began to be less cryptic and, apart from himself, he saw many of his friends and teammates nodding along. Chasing dreams and continuing to battle, love, courage, friendship. Believing in an unknown power and in your dreams, a full powered promise to a friend. Yes, he would definitely agree that was the fighting spirit.

**Off the Chain**  
He made it a promise that he would never lose. It's not that he was super arrogant or too big for his boots (though he wasn't exactly humble either), but when he lost, he wasn't the best person to be around. Not a viscously sore loser, he simply became obsessed. He flew off the chain, so to speak. He'd keep spinning, spinning, hoping to see the slightest bit of advancement - there would always be a rematch, he'd make sure of that. Winning, becoming the champion... That was his only path, so being off the chain was the opposite of what he wanted. He didn't get to be the world champion by quitting after all! Ignoring everything else around him, his head was filled with the circuit of train, train, train, train, train; hoping to eventually finish at 'win!'. In the end, it all came down to daring to use rapid power and guts!

**Speed of Sound**  
It had happened almost instantaneously, faster than the speed of sound. The moments before that had appeared to go by in slow motion though. He had watched, filled with disbelief and something somewhat akin to horror as Dranzer had gone flying out of the dish, while the other blade still spun. Kai hadn't been able to speak, instead leaving in a huff. How the hell had this nobody managed to beat him? He was Hiwatari Kai of all people! This kid had never even been in any tournaments or anything! The rest of the night seemed to be very slow, half speed or less. Shell-shocked, one of the maids said, as she snickered behind her hand. The next morning he had her fired. Later it dawned on him that he was being petty, but he really couldn't have cared less. His title had been stripped away instantly; all of his life's work gone in a simple moment... What irked him the most was that time in his head wasn't flowing at the same pace as real life - Takao's laugh still rung in his head despite everything. A type of feral smirk crawled across his lips - the only way to fix his problems, of course, was to completely eliminate them. And that too, could happen in the speed of sound.

**Silence**  
Silence was something she both loved and loathed. Coming form a circus family, she was the one who was strong, independent with a natural born talent and therefore always in the centre of things. Raoul wasn't the same though. Despite his love of the spotlight, he still enjoyed peace and quiet as well. When they were kids, she hadn't quite respected that and she often beat him up when he cried or whined at her bossiness. She wasn't so much different now, but she let him sneak him off when he needed space, covering for him with some excuse or another if the truth wasn't 'good' enough. But sometimes, silence was the one thing she longed for the most. But when she thought of it, it wasn't really silent at all. Her 'silence' was simply sitting with her brother. Even though they may not be speaking with actual words, their body language, facial expressions and eye contact werre a conversation all in on themselves, a secret code to anyone but them, one they created without effort, something unique and individual to them. That was the silence she loved.

* * *

Uhm... I tried to be adventerous and use characters I don't often touch... I have no idea how I went Xx  
Please review~


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, was supposed to update this last week Xx

Enjoy!

* * *

**Crazyness!**  
No matter how normal the teams were (or weren't, in some cases), no matter how well behaved they were in tournaments and press conferences, the minute a party broke out, so did the crazyness. Depending on the country, sometimes more alcohol was involved, sometimes less (regardless of country, if Judy was there, she put her foot down _hard_). By the end of the night, numerous challenges had been issued, a couple or three had been caught canoodling in a corner or the backyard and Facebook had been flooded with all types of nonsense. Twister was always a must (Takao still refused to believe he lost to Kyouju the last time they played) as well as the old fashioned favourite, Truth or Dare. The morning brought a messy house and a bunch of tired teens, but all the moaning of cleaning and being up so early was always done with a fond smile - after all, even if the crazyness was never remembered clearly, the feelings of last night were always hanging around.

**Honorable**  
Many said Kai was honourable, a true opponent in Takao's words. Most of the time, that held true. Kai was strong and didn't toy with his opponents. He didn't embarrass his opponents unless they brought it upon themselves and his insults were all based in truth, rather than being an attack on the other player personally. Buy Kyouju could remember a time when Kai wasn't honourable. When he ran the streets and was the most feared gang member around. Maybe that was why he stayed in the shadows as a silent leader - when he did come into the spotlight, not many knew about his former unsavoury activities. Perhaps it was a forgive and a forget thing, but Kyouju personally had trouble doing either of those. After all, Kai was the one who had ordered his kidnap, had him bound and taunted by thugs, just to fight Takao. Takao could talk all he wanted, that wasn't honourable.

**Strong**  
What does it mean to be strong? Can it be achieved by anyone? Is true strength even possible? What is true strength? What were the qualities that accompanied strength? What was he lacking? It was his role to become village leader one day - nobody had doubted that. But then the Elders gave Rei Drigger. He was left out in the cold, his purpose stolen by his best friend who then abandoned them all. Was Rei strong, even back then? It wasn't physical strength - they were equals back then. Perhaps Rei had the potential to be strong and the Elders could see that? Did that mean he had no potential or was it just less than Rei's? When the other returned, despite his best efforts to make everyone forget about his former friend, their lives began to revolve around him. Then he left again, once more the victor, but they parted on better terms this time. When they met again as White Tiger X, Rei became their leader. How? He'd led his team for years, so why did he let Rei just take his title and respect and pride? Where was his strength? Had he still, after all these years and all his training, not learnt to be strong?

**Weak**  
Did it make them weak that they'd lost? They were the previous world champions, Team Neoborg. Most were illegally experimented on after being sold from poor families, or stolen or kidnapped from loving ones. Everyday was a fight for survival and if you were alive and present at dinner, you had won the day's battle. It wasn't a guarantee you'd win the war however. The Abbey's residents were well versed in many things - naturally, biblical studies to keep up their facade of a religious organisation, but also various also academic subjects such as English, maths and science. Training took main priority - physical training of the body through various regimes and tests (which could easily classify as torture) such as being forced to hold yourself on monkey bars over a pit of poisonous snakes. Weapon training was also common, but that wasn't a privilege given to everyone - if you couldn't prove you were tough and worth the effort, there was no point in giving you a weapon (rumour had it that many of those who weren't 'tough enough' and were given a weapon used it on themselves). Of course, as their goal was to take over the world via the power of beyblades and bitbeasts, beyblading was what took up most of their time. The so called students of the Abbey trained day in, day out, receiving only six hours of rest per day (this included both sleep, meals and getting ready as well as getting to and from classes), yet they had lost. The best, the brightest, the toughest, the coldest, the most ruthless and violent Team Neoborg had lost to a bunch of nobodies. Nobodies who had never known hardship and hadn't even trained a quarter of what the reigning champions had. They had lost, despite the fact they were better in every way imaginable. Yuiry looked over to his team, not just of soldiers, but of his own allies with a tired eye. The stadium was loud as they walked away, the screams still lingered in his ears and echoed in the halls. Ivan's head was low, eyes downcast while Sergei was tense as he followed Balcov, fully expecting the hell they'd experience for losing. Boris was sneering, at what he had no clue, but his arms were riddled with cuts and bruises, some from the debris his bit had created, others given to him from Rei. He wasn't in much better shape himself, having been thoroughly beaten by Kinomiya. But still, they were soldiers, weren't they? They had trained their entire lives for this day! He looked them over again, seeing the exhausted stance they all carried and the fatigue and stress dragging down their shoulders - years worth of it. He couldn't help but smile slightly. They were anything but weak.

**Team**  
A team was never something he'd wanted - he was strong enough to get by things on his own, after all. He'd made sure of that a long time ago. Yet Dickenson still had insisted in saddling him with a bunch of rookies who had never bladed seriously in their lives. He'd tried to refuse, but in the end he had to cave; he owed to much to the old man; he would count this as part of his debt being paid off. It took a while (at least until they hit Europe), that Kai even thought a team wasn't so bad. It was on Lake Baikal that he realised a team was necessary, that no matter how much one desperately wanted to be independent, you simply couldn't do everything alone. However, even to this day, he wouldn't say he wanted a team. Most would be offended, but _his_ team saw his tiny barely existent smile or heard the softness in his voice and merely laughed. Perhaps, he mused, team wasn't the right word. Maybe _family_ was more correct. Either way, they were his and he was never going to let them go.

**Alone**  
She hadn't really cared when Takao had skipped detention that day, it was a common occurrence. After all, she was bratty, bossy, bully class-president Hiromi. She didn't take the fact that nobody listened to her personally - they were just a bunch of dumb kids anyway. The fact she was always alone at lunch had eased after a while - she could just use the extra time she wasn't spending with non-existent friends studying and being the second-best in the class. When she joined the BladeBreakers (well, it wasn't _joining_ so much as _tagging along_, but those were petty details), she had thought she would be friends with _one_ of them at least. Kyouju didn't count - he was polite to everyone and it seemed Max and Rei did the same thing. They only accepted her since they didn't want to be rude. Takao still thought she was as annoying and rude as ever, and despite the fact Kai seemed to be as alone as she was, he seemed to revel in it. She hadn't expected him of all people to use her training methods and stick up for her. After that, she quickly became friends with the team and her and Takao's arguements became petty bantering. That lonely feeling never ceased though and Hiromi had a feeling it never would until Kai ceased being alone too.

**Dream**  
His dream was to be a professional athlete. That was common knowledge. From the time he was crawling he was always stealing the remote to watch sports or running around with some piece of equipment or another. When he was older, because of his physically larger stature, some of the other kids were afraid of him (or afraid of being crushed by him, more like it). So he chose an individual sport - beyblading. Eventually, he landed on a team for both that and for football, coaches in both professions being able to see his talent and determination. Sitting in the hospital, glaring at his injured leg he had to seriously wonder if determination was enough or whether this injury would leave him useless, dream unfulfilled forever.

**Comfort**  
Having a bitbeast was like a having a family. They were always with you, whether you could see them or not. They helped you work things out and express things in ways you wouldn't or couldn't normally. Having a bitbeast meant you could climb to new heights - much like if you accepted someone's help, you could do things you couldn't possibly be able to do by yourself. You were on the same wavelength, almost close enough to be considered the one being. In short, having a bitbeast was more than having someone to talk to. They experienced things with you, in a one of a kind bond. It was more than just comfort and acceptance. It was strength and happiness, something that could never be replicated.

**Caring**  
He tried to act all cool and aloof, but he didn't fool her. Or maybe he did - Kai had proven on more than one occasion what a right jerk he could be. But that couldn't be all he was, right? She wasn't trying to romanticise him and make him to be one of those 'hiding what he truly is because he's afraid and needs a caring person in his life' people. He was Kai, a notable and fearsome blader, and according to rumours, a pretty nasty gang leader at one point too. But still, there was something in the way he tended to strays, cats mainly but dogs occasionally as well. There was a gentleness in his caring that she hadn't seen anywhere else. Sometimes it irked her that he couldn't treat people the same way as he did these creatures who would never give back. But maybe that's where she was wrong - they needed him and in turn, he probably needed their silent non-judgement ways. They relied on him for food and shelter whereas people demand so much more of him, some of which he couldn't always give. Perhaps it was people who needed to care more after all...

**Tears**  
Hiromi hadn't been there for their first world championships. She'd been curious, of course, and Kyouju had tried to answer as honestly and as accurately as he could. But when they reached the finals, he found he couldn't. Perhaps it wasn't his story to tell or maybe some things shouldn't be spoken about, like you need to be _there_ to understand. After all, how could he explain the tears of losing Kai? Firstly after he turned tail at Biovolt, but then after when they almost lost him to Lake Baikal? Tears of frustration and anger, soon followed by happiness after an immense adrenaline rush of fear and panic. But that hadn't been the end of it. They'd lost their bitbeasts too. Hiromi may or may not have understood the bond between beast and blader at that point, but to try and explain the anguish on the faces of his teammate's faces, as well as those of the other teams... It choked him up too much to try and say anything. He would have been in the same position if Dizzi hadn't been stuck in his laptop (Kyouju personally thought that was the only time she had ever been glad to be there). More tears after Rei's match. The White Tigers had been both shattered and angered, yet knew they were powerless - most of the bladers were in the same boat. To even think of how Mao had cried caused his own heart to clench. As he tried to shuffle around those incidents without bringing up too many unpleasant feelings, he couldn't help think that tears weren't all that bad. There had been tears of joy when the beasts were returned, and of happiness after winning their first tournament. Apparently Yuiry had cried after Borcov's trial and the news they were now free. Judy had been relieved - her son was no longer in danger after all. Perhaps tears weren't so bad - similar to the way that after a storm, there's always a rainbow waiting afterwards.

* * *

Again tried using characters I don't normally touch. Let me know how I went please~!

And is it just me or do these seem more depressing? Bleh.

Please review~!


	4. Chapter 4

**31. Battle Cry**  
He hadn't meant to say it, he'd just kinda blurted it out. Michael and Rick had laughed themselves stupid and Eddy had kind of winced, already sensing danger. Thankfully, his mom wasn't there - she probably would have told him off for teasing the ginger haired girl. Emily, possibly understandingly, had been furious. "What the hell do you mean by that?!" Max had never seen her so scary, or hear the petite girl be so loud. The blonde was cowed, not knowing what to do and experienced the feeling of just talking and talking and talking in a random effort to get off topic or calm the angered one down. Needless to say, he made things worse. He hadn't meant to be rude - he was just making a simple observation. Telling Emily that her battle cry made her sound like a grunting male tennis player when she served or let her beyblade fly was not an experience he'd like to relive!

**32. Helpless**  
She hated being small, petite and whatever other names people adorned her with. Cute? So what? She'd rather be ugly and ten foot tall. Maybe then, she'd have a bit more strength behind her. Perhaps, a little more confidence or recklessness. If she were tall or muscly or _something other than what she was_, perhaps she wouldn't have to rely on everyone around her so much. She wouldn't be the baby of the group, the one who always needed protecting and mothering. She loved her friends and her teammates, because they cared for her and were special and irreplaceable. But at the same time, how could she grow with all of them smothering her? But how could she say what she really wanted to yell out at the top of her voice, to the whole wide _world_ without hurting anyone? Maybe she'd be stronger if she was smarter... But ifs and maybes wouldn't make her grow or get stronger - the only one who could do that was her. And she'd get there - for the sake of her teammates and what was right, Mathilda would show Barthez just who truly was the helpless one!

**33. Yearn**  
"Is it really that obvious?"  
"Of course! You're more obvious than Kyouju and his Ming-Ming fanboy-ism!"  
"I'd rather think I'm not an obsessed stalker, thanks."  
"Since we're on the phone, I thought I'd tell you I'm rolling my eyes."  
"Thanks sis."  
"No probs. But seriously, what are you going to do about it?"  
"I've waited ages to confess, so I figured I can wait ages more to think of a plan, than ages more to actually put it in to action, fail and start again."  
"Did you get _any_ confidence genes?"  
"I don't think theres a gene for confidence-"  
"I'm older, so shut up! What we're going to do is incredibly simple."  
"Lemme guess, just be honest and tell her how I feel?"  
"If you knew that to begin with, why talk about making a plan?"  
"You're really obvious too, you know? Don't scoff at me! It's true! Whatever. I've _tried_ blurting out my feelings-"  
"Blurting isn't attractive. Quit yearning, Raul! Just be your adorkable self - you'll win Mathilda over in no time!"  
"Adorkable? You're on a roll today. But okay, I'll try it. You owe me if it doesn't work!"  
"Call me when you've succeeded! Love you~!"  
"Love you Julia. And thanks."  
"Hah! Of course! The master of love couldn't be a master if she couldn't help her little brother, now could she?"  
Laughing, he hung up. A week alter, he called her back, saying their first two dates had been successful - adorkable was definitely the way to go.

**34. Crossed Paths**  
It was pure luck they'd met Kai that day. Their first meeting he'd been a jerk, and she'd told him as much, but of course, the next day at school, Hiromi had bragged over meeting Hiwatari Kai of all people! Needless to say, she still didn't get beyblades or really understood Kai's position, but nonetheless, she knew he was mildly famous in the area (whether that was more for his skills or for his looks had yet to be decided). Whether he wanted it or not, a bond between her and him grew (as did her relations with the other members of the team). He may have acted grudgingly toward her, but he was the first to see sense in her plan and saved her life (and, more importantly, helped and encouraged her in grilling Takao) - he wasn't as cranky as he seemed. She felt slightly alarmed that her attraction to eye-candy had gone into annoyance of this jerk, then to change into friendship before morphing into it's final form: a crush.

The gang had grown up together, perhaps in other parts of the world at times, but always close mentally. Kai of course, had barely shown up to their good-bye party, which, if she were honest with herself, she had never quite forgiven him for. It had been mid February, about five years ago, the last time she had seen him. A hand made muffler and home crafted chocolates were designated as his gifts - she remembered being so upset that she couldn't even eat those chocolates when she was stuffing her face with practically every other sweet under the sun. But now, it was mid April and she'd just graduated from university. It was mid-afternoon and she was walking to the station alone (her _geta_ were hurting her feet so she'd declined dinner and karaoke with her class mates), when someone bumped into her. She grunted in an un-lady-like fashion as she hit the ground and was ready to yell at the absolute moron who had knocked her but they were already on the ground, arms wrapping around her waist and hauling her up.

"Congratulations on your graduation, Hiromi." Startled at the present that was being shoved under her nose, forgetting her slightly dirty and askew kimono, she glanced at Kai, who was smirking slightly. The brunette noticed he hadn't removed his hands and decided he owed her a few.

Firstly, a pinch to the signature painted cheek. "To make sure you're real." He rolled his eyes after he finished wincing. Secondly, "You made me miss my train and the next one doesn't come for a while. You should buy me dinner." To be honest, the train wasn't going to leave for a while, but he didn't need to know that, now did he? He laughed and lead her off, but Hiromi wasn't quite done yet. Thirdly, a pinch on the bum which made him jump and flush. "To let you know that I do hold a bit of power over you, even though I'm madly in love with you."

She'd have to figure out if any gods dealt with coincidences or fate and thank them. For now, she would just indulge in the fact that crossing paths with hot guys seemed to be her thing.

**35. Darkness**  
She was alluring. He didn't want to put any adult words to her - she wasn't just a lust for power or wanting something you shouldn't have. He'd known her from long before - Black Dranzer had captivated his heart the minute he saw her as a child. He'd been a bit of a collector as a child - on his Pokemon games, he always wanted the rarer ones and always bought both versions of the game in order to catch them all. Maybe it was the same here - he wanted the set: Black Dranzer and Dranzer. They'd make a beautiful pair. However, both times the darkness had been too much for him. She'd given him amnesia the first time - maybe it was to stop him coming back (that was stupid - she lusted for destruction; the bit would have loved to fully break him) but it was more likely that she wanted him to forget the damage they'd caused together and return to do it all again. Like when you take the top off a scab and it needs to heal but then it itches so you start the cycle again. Maybe she'd heard Dranzer's cries as he'd thrown her aside for the black bit, pleasuring in her lighter half's anguish. Or maybe she was just a sadistic bitch. Either way, he'd fallen for her charm and thrown away Dranzer again. What a fool he was! He could say the same about Dranzer though - she was the one who kept taking him back even though he didn't deserve it. Even though Black Dranzer was sleeping at the bottom of Lake Baikal (biding her time more likely), he still couldn't block out her call and the feelings of pure darkness she had brought. Maybe that was why Dranzer burned so bright - to burn out the darkness and allow him to be reborn in the light. He smiled - that was such a Dranzer thing to do. Where would he be without her? (Swallowing, he knew he'd be freezing in icy depths with Black Dranzer.) He refused to say it out loud, so simply gripped his blade tighter.

**36. The Light**  
When movies reached that corny moment when a character was dying, and someone at the scene of the accident or a doctor or someone else would tell the injured one not to go into the light was something he'd always hated. He'd always felt that, if people didn't want to fight, let them go, don't force them to stay. Who were others to dictate if someone should or could live or die? But his opinions on the matter changed entirely after his battle with Brooklyn.  
He'd won, but barely. Collapsing in the hall, he felt cool darkness envelope him as his body slipped into unconsciousness. For a while, everything behind his eyelids stayed the same inky black but eventually, a light appeared. Kai personally had no desire to head towards it - he was perfectly comfortable right where he was thank you very much. However, the light seemed to grow (or maybe it was just coming towards him?), not seeming to appreciate his resistance.  
He sighed, grudgingly getting up. Before he could fully right himself he felt a huge force slam him down. His body felt like it was on fire - this was far worse than whatever Brooklyn had done to him. Fire, he found, wasn't too far off the mark: a squeal erupted and Dranzer emerged from his beyblade, glowing and still clutched tightly within his hand. She'd never failed him before and she certainly wasn't going to now. Unfortunately, he had no idea what she was doing until she had already closed half the distance between her and the light.  
He tried shouting, but she ignored him. He understood those people in the movies now - the line suddenly didn't seem so corny. What would he be without Dranzer? He'd had Black Dranzer once before and his mind had felt so tired and dull - Dranzer was his light and life, surely he'd fall into the same state if she were to leave again? Part fear for himself, but mostly fear for his friend and longest companion, he yelled at her, random words he couldn't make out or remember, but the feeling was the same nonetheless.  
Tears were slowly streaming from his eyes when he awoke, yet he did nothing to stop them. He ignored doctors and visitors, feeling numb. How could she have left him like that? She should have saved her own life rather than risk it for his. He, after all, was the one who had abandoned her and lost her more times than he cared to admit. It wasn't until Yuiry ambled to his bedside, grinning like a lunatic and still half covered in bandages holding a tiny object that he was able to smile again. Kai had said himself that Dranzer was the light, hadn't he? She was a phoenix, always to be reborn - light couldn't destroy what life gave birth to now could it?

**37. Future**  
He was the future, the leader, the strong one. Biovolt's hopes were placed on his shoulders. When he won the tournament, he would, again, be named the champion. He would have control of numerous bitbeasts and lead the war that would bring the world falling, falling on it's knees, bowing to Biovolt. A soldier, not quite emotionless (hate and anger were still useful) but definitely callous and cold, he was the one who, one day, would destroy Borcov's future. Team Neoborg listened to him - he was their captain, it was only natural, after all. Borcov would become complacent eventually - after winning the world would become their's; soon after, Kai would be forced back to the team and Voltaire would 'die of old age' (Kai wouldn't care, Voltaire had never done anything for him and keeping him around would only cause more problems later) and Borcov would reign supreme... Until he got to bow to the soldier he created. Soldiers never wanted to remain that way for long - blood and warfare were treacherous - if he could claw his way to the top, why shouldn't he? That's why he needed Kai - the boy had no desire for glory, so a team at his beck and call would sooth his need for power and leadership enough. Team Neoborg were more than grunts anyway - Ivan's knowledge of explosives, Boris' aggression and sadistic tendencies and Sergei's brute strength made them unstoppable, even without Kai in their ranks. Smirking, he allowed himself to be placed into another tube. Such was the price he would have to pay in order to rule the world. He was the future, after all. He was Yuiry.

**38. Past**  
He couldn't say he remembered much of the past to be honest. At one point, he had come across his files on someone's desk and looked over them without feeling much of anything. There had been a family photograph, with him standing in front of his weakly smiling mother, a frowning father with red rimmed eyes and smushed between two sisters, the elder looking confident and brash, the other being barely old enough to walk by herself. He hadn't thought much about them after that - the Abbey kids were all famous for having a sob story, what made him any different? He'd always assumed he'd been an unwanted son, or the kid of someone who couldn't afford to feed him, or someone decided to sell their kid for a bit of cash. It hadn't really mattered to him whichever way things went - knowing he had a family certainly wasn't going to make him sappy or give him a burning determination to find 'himself' or anything as stupid as that. He wasn't like the other Abbey kids. A family was something he had once; he didn't need one know, so why cause the hassle? They belonged in the past and the past was something he wasn't interested in. To him, something you had no interest in was useless. Useless things were meant to be thrown away, so that's what he did. Family, emotions, independence - from the moment he had stepped foot onto the ground's of Borcov's playground, they were the past. There was no going back.

**39. Wind**  
Wind had broken him. To be fair, it was the black haired one's own fault for being so weak, but Boris had always felt slightly guilty of what had happened all those years ago. The wind made people fear Boris, even if he wasn't blading, if there was a strong wind around, people would mutter and point, thinking he couldn't hear. But the wind brought their words to him. Thankfully the wind was kind enough to take them from him just as quickly. Wind to him had always been a number of things. Obviously, it was needed to breathe, so it was life; yet if it was incarnated as a tornado, it could just as easily be death. It could be a weapon, as seen when he bladed, but it was just as easily a saviour when he used Falborg to re-direct the course of debris in a storm. Wind often changed, depending on it's mood, but to Boris, it would always, no matter how it appeared, be one thing: freedom.

**40. Identified**  
To identify something, you need to know it thoroughly, otherwise it just makes the object similar to something else. To have been identified, it means someone has seen through every aspect of you, understanding you completely. It irked him and freaked him out at the same time. The only person who he ever felt could truly identify him was Kai. Of course, with his signature red devil-horn hair and blazing blue eyes, Yuiry could be physically identified by anyone. But Kai had this eerie way of seeing straight into him; Yuiry swear he could feel each drag of the younger boy's gaze skim over his very soul. To have someone know him properly, a person who could understand him without questions... It wasn't something he'd ever wanted and it made him mad at times (most the time Kai would just role his eyes or grunt in response to his hissy fits at the boy's creepiness, but that wasn't the point). It might have made him want to stay away from the two-toned bluenette if it simply weren't for the fact he could do the same to Kai. Within that, he felt, there was some sort of bond, one that was harder to distinguish than 'friend', 'teammate' or 'brother', but wasn't as corny as 'soul mate' either. Whatever it was though, at the very least he could identify that, as cheesy as it sounded, it made him happy and made him feel special.

* * *

****Went to update and found I had three files all named BB Prompts ...  
In any case, I hope you enjoyed this~ Let me know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

And here's the last of the pre-written drabbles... Not that anyone reads this anyway T.T If you do read, please review~! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

41. Broken

Boris had nearly killed him. He'd collapsed as heavily as a bag of potatoes, yet nothing serious had happened to him. Of course, he had the Abbey as proof that he was mentally messed up but that didn't make Rei any more sympathetic toward him. After all, he was stuck in a hospital for weeks, before then being released, still needing plaster and bandages and crutches for many more weeks after that. The scars, of course, would never heal. His body may not have been permanently broken and nor were his mind and spirit, but they would never fully heal either. It was like trying to fix a broken vase - cracks would always remain. Because of this, Rei could never quite truly forgive and forget Boris' actions from back then. At the very least, Rei had told himself when he was still in the hospital, I won't stay broken forever, I just won't.

42. Forever

It sounded like a cheesy love song, but right here, with Kai right next to him, he felt as though he could stay here forever. He had no idea what this place was or how the hell they'd wound up there, but it didn't really seem to matter. The only thing that mattered now was Kai. Kai had always been the one he was striving for - it seemed stupid, to always want to impress the one you always beat, but he never felt that he could win against Kai. The other boy was his captain, friend and rival - he'd taught him so many things he'd never have thought of on his own, while always getting better and stronger at the same time. Takao wanted to say so many things but couldn't put it into words - everything he wanted to say would just come out sounded stupid at any rate. But when he looked at Kai, he knew the other understood. The fact they got here said it all. He smiled back. They'd have to go back eventually, but for now, they could enjoy their little bit of forever.

43. If and When

_He'll come back. He always does. I wonder if it'll be for a new tournament, or just for a visit? If it's for a visit, he probably won't stay long. If it's a tournament, he'll be stuck with us for god knows how long._ Fingers, long and pale, traced aimless patterns in the fogged up window. A pretty mouth sighed and cold blue eyes longed for the return of his opposite. _When Kai comes back, I'll boot Ian off the team again - he won't be happy, but then again, he's not Kai. Not in skills or smarts, not in looks or anything. When Kai comes back, it'll just be a matter of if and when... If he'll still accept me when I tell him I love him._ Another sigh, another lonely night. _It's just a matter of if and when..._

44. Pain

He'd never said anything truthful. At the start, he'd truly believed what he said was right, even though everyone chuckled like they knew something he didn't. After a while, he'd just assumed everyone forgot and she'd moved on. He hadn't wanted to risk their friendship by bringing up something that had happened so long ago when he finally figured it out. After all, they were in their final year of university now - he was only just recognising his feelings for her now whereas she had known them from junior high... It felt like an age ago. When he received that finely embroided invitation, announcing Hiromi's wedding to Kai, he couldn't help but throw it on the floor. Slamming the door on it to go out for a night of drinking, he returned the next day, nursing a splitting hangover and a heart still filled with pain due to his own idiocy.

45. Longing

Technically, Yuiry had kicked him off the team, but if he was honest, he didn't think the team held much for him at that point. He'd come back eventually and he didn't resent Kai in the slightest - Kai wanted a chance to beat Takao and Yuiry wanted to have the best team possible, removing him was the right solution. But for now, he'd travel. Where to and for how long he had no clue (he had no idea how he'd go about it either, considering his lack of a job) but that was all stuff he'd figure out later. All he knew, and all he needed to know, was that he was missing something, and that he wanted to, no _needed_ to find it. This longing was making him mad, giving him wanderlust, made crazy thoughts race through his mind at night. It drove him mental, but that was cool - he'd learn to roll with it: to achieve things, after all, you needed to do things either differently or better than before, right? So here he was, going into the big bad world, chasing something he had no idea existed, hoping, at the very least, he'd get some skills and the like while he was at it. Because he was a boss like that, y'know?

46. Cheerful

Cheerful? How could anybody be cheerful? It was all well and good for _them_, they had won that match. He hadn't though. He'd failed. _How though?!_ He was _Brooklyn!_ He wasn't a wimp, not by any means. Yet that boy, _Kai_ (that name would be forever bitterly etched into his mind - the first one to beat him!) had won! Granted, Brooklyn had already sent him to hell once, yet the man had returned, beaten and bloodied, fire and what seemed to be hell itself burning in those strange eyes of his. ...He couldn't make sense of it. Yes, Kai was good, great, amazing even! But he was _Brooklyn_ - he was _better_, no, he was the best! The orange haired teen eyed his former opponent as the other limped away from the stadium. The G-Revolutions hadn't won yet, but they hadn't been pulverised yet either. Kai lifted an arm and the crowed cheered, excited by his victory. _What does he have that I don't?_

47. Stars

When he moved into the room, he saw someone had left their glow-in-the-dark stars on the roof. At the beginning, he hadn't cared. To be honest, he felt a small bit of small satisfaction that someone had forgot them - now they'd have to keep their kid appeased and waste more money on some cheap pieces of plastic. After a while though, things weren't going as well for him. It's not that they were going badly, but... Well, going from high distinctions to distinctions, breaking up with his girl, losing a game, getting a few fines for petty things like not wearing a helmet while riding a bike... It was just a slightly sour time, y'know? So one night, he came home, only slightly tipsy and got irked that those damn stars were stopping him from sleeping. But you know what? The bastards wouldn't come off! He tried with a knife and everything, but only succeeded in whacking a few holes in the roof... Perhaps then, he realised he was slightly more intoxicated than first thought since he wrote down the most cynical, angsty prose which he saw the next day. It was nonsense, really.

"Life is like glow-in-the-dark stars: pointless, cheap and fake".

"True stars are forever unreachable, so we create pathetic imitations to try and fill our pointless and empty lives, hoping to create something that feels like happiness".

"Humans always need something to fill their void and to make them feel safe - fake stars to make you feel like you can go beyond infinity, to make you feel like the monsters under the bed will leave you alone. But in the end, it's all fake - none of it's real and we're all alone because we're all selfish and desperate, wanting our own needs filled and not caring about whether others have theirs fulfilled or not."

As he downed some aspirin and hoped in the shower, trying to think of a better way to remove those stars, he shoved the thought that maybe he wasn't completely wrong out of his head. There were always fake things, to be sure. But then, they were only imitations - they had to be based on something. Those fake stars, a bad replication of course, were based on the ones that sparkled brightly at night, amazing balls of fire and gas - that was the reason he still loved stars and that was why he wouldn't give up, not quite yet.

48. Weather

She hated weather forecasters. They were useless and usually barely right or completely incorrect. The weather she didn't mind as much. She had heard people describe it as a fickle woman and someone had once even told her the weather reminded him of a cat - lazy, does its own thing but can turn in an instant, leaving you wondering where all the niceties went. She loved watching the weather; there was something magical about a clear sunrise compared to the stark, mysterious contrast of a foggy one. The heat that comes before a storm and the flashes of lightning and the roar of thunder. The chill and crunch of snow underfoot and the softly falling flakes on her face. The wind that could bring relief in the summer or a biting cold in the winter or just be plain annoying and fluff up her skirts. Rain that could lull her into sleep or keep her up all night with its pounding on the roof.

Something else she loved was the effect the weather had on people. Rei would curl up and nap in the sun whereas Max would be even more energetic than usual. Yuiry would come to life in the snow whereas Kai was more of a sit indoors and read a book type guy. Brooklyn wasn't one for wind, whereas the Ferdanez twins loved and reveled in it. She loved how the weather was just as different as people's personalities and how they all came to life in different situations. She loved how one type of weather could drain a person - it kind of gave you an idea of how they behaved, she found it a much better judge of character than one's appearance. But one other thing she loved, again, just like the weather, personalities were individual and unique and people would rarely behave the same way once, always revealing or hiding something, giving a different performance each time. And she would never have it any other way.

49. Go Ahead

He was stupid a lot of the time and not the brightest or the best in any field (beyblading was a team effort and while he bragged he was the champ, he knew it wasn't just him alone). But this time, he knew he was right. BEGA had issued them a challenge - he wasn't the only one who said "Go ahead" to their taunts and trash talk. They were the BladeBreakers after all - they may have all seperated to go to different teams and cahnged their names, but they knew where their hearts lie. There was no time for confusion, just action - aim with passion and everything will be right.

"Go shoot beyblade!" It was their cry as they trained over and over, trying to master a stratergy to beat BEGA. It wasn't easy, but Kyouju and Emily said they were making improvements each time they fought - all that mattered was acquiring strength - even when they were resting they were nutting things out and trying to figure out how to be the best. _We'll do it for sure!_

Miracles weren't needed - they were the best team in the world, a united force! Going further and into the future, creating legends - hadn't that been what they joked about when they first became a team? Looks like those dreams had never truly faded - _I'll show you I can make it, just don't give up on me yet! I can still go on for longer!_

Training was never easy but that was the point, wasn't it? You couldn't achieve your goal without sweat, blood and tears, but thats what made it worth it in the end, right? To learn from mistakes was something they'd mastered a long time ago - to keep remembering those lessons was also one of their skills.

Watching everyone train by the river bank, Kai smiled. He'd show up at a later point in time, but for now, they thought they needed to prove themselves. It may not be to him, but when he showed up, they'd be excited and proud and eager to show what they'd learnt. Detours weren't useless - the longer the training, the lesson in anything, the better. The more you know, no? Watching his team, he realised how much they'd grown. Kindness, courage, strength were overflowing... This was their moment, they didn't need a miracle to win - he had a feeling, corny and cocky as it sounded, they were the miracle (the fact they would need a miracle unsettled him slightly, but he shrugged it off - they would win, they were _his_ team after all). They were training with everyone who they'd beat in the past, yet maintained close bonds with - people who had shared their pain in their first tournament all those years ago. Kai wondered if the others remembered them as bratty rookie kids and were wondering where the hell this growth and maturity had come from.

The future of becoming champions - well, it was here now, wasn't it? Remembering the past made things so surreal - could this really be them now? But it was - breaking thrown with spirit and determination - as a team, we always go further.

BEGA had challenged them and the stage was set. All that had to be done now was to fight and win, showing them the truth behind blading with honour and style. To see how far they'd come in what felt like such a long time but was barely three years... Kai smirked. To take on his team and think you can win? Go ahead and dream, BEGA, just go ahead.

50. What's the Answer?

Kai had known he had suffered amnesia previously for a while. He couldn't remember when some photos were taken or events that had supposedly taken place. Did it matter though? If those things had been so important, surely somebody would have informed him of them. Despite that, for a long time he felt as though something was missing. He doubted he was missing someone - his father had walked out on them and he's always seen his mother as a doormat - Voltaire viewed her the same way, so she generally stayed out of the way of his viscious tongue. So what's the answer? When he won his first tournament, he thought _fame_. As his celebrity status grew, that theory was thrown out the window. He'd had his first girlfriend just before he met Takao; they hadn't lasted long - _definitely not someone._ Perhaps, multiple people? The BladeSharks didn't do it for him either, nor did a team. Maybe that was entirely true; once they reached Russia, things happened incredibly fast. Kai couldn't quite pinpoint what had made the missing feeling disappear. Perhaps it had actually been regaining his memories (though considering he had never had the urge to regain them, he doubted that), perhaps it had been how his teammates had rescued him from the icy clutches of death, or perhaps it was re-meeting his old Abbey teammates. Kai honestly though it was a combination - it was a bit of a simple way of describing it, but the answer to why the missing feeling left was a lot more complex: _home_.


End file.
